Golf
by shelma32
Summary: After John tries to teach teyla how to play golf, they head to a planet whos people have a custom that surpising John and leads to something he hadn't expected. This was done as join post with an online friend.


Teyla was walking around the city, having just come back from a visit to the mainland. All the time that she had been there, Jinto had asked about John and when he would be visiting. Teyla had told him that she did not know and that it was up to the colonel to decide.

Sheppard was up on the east pier playing golf. Okay so playing golf wasn't exactly the term that could be used to describe what he was doing. He was hitting the ball but trying to see how far it went.

Teyla suddenly found herself at the east pier. As the door opened, she saw John playing Golf and she smiled, crossing her arms as she watched him.

Mumbling to himself, John adjusted his grip on his club and swung it. He hit the ball and it travelled further. Sheppard shielded his eyes from the sun in order to see just how far it went.

"Very good Colonel".

A little startled, Sheppard spun around in the direction of the voice and smiled. "Thanks Teyla." He turned back and placed another ball down.

She walked forward towards him, looking at what he was doing, confused slightly.

He hit the ball and watched as it hurled towards the horizon.

Teyla smiled as she watched the look on his face.

"Is this... golf"? She asked, trying to remember if this was what he had described to her.

"Yep."

She smiled.

"You look like you are enjoying it" she replied, pulling one of the clubs out of the bag slightly and looking at it.

"Helps me unwind," Sheppard commented right before he struck the ball.

"I see..." she replied as she placed the club back into the bag and looked back at him, wondering why it helped him to relax.

Sheppard swung the club around once more and struck the next ball, this time it went further.

Teyla smiled as she watched the ball travel out to the ocean, before glancing back at the clubs.

"Yes!" he said quietly while picking up another ball and glanced to Teyla.

"Did you need me for something?"

Teyla shook her head as she took another one of the clubs out of the bag and looked at it. /How can this relax someone? /

"Teyla?"

She looked back at him, smiling.

"Yes Colonel"?

"Did you need something?"

She shook her head once more, holding the club in her hands.

"No Colonel".

"Then why are you here?"

Teyla thought for a moment.

"I do not know" she replied, laughing slightly as she looked back down at the club. "How does this help to relax"? She asked him.

"Well...when you're tense it helps to hit things really hard without damaging them." Sheppard lowered the club and leaned on it.

"And plus it requires a lot of concentration."

She looked down at the club.

"Could you... show me"? She asked, wanting to know more.

"Sure." Sheppard motioned with his head for her to come over to him.

She moved towards him and smiled.

"How do I begin"?

"Well first of all," Sheppard said taking a hold of her shoulders and moving it into position.

"You need to have a good grip on your club...this one is called a 5 iron."

Teyla nodded, looking at the club as he moved.

"And then"?

"Then you need to bow your head and focus on a point on the horizon."

Teyla did as he said, quickly looking over her shoulder at him, smiling slightly, before looking back out to the sea.

"Right," Sheppard said. "Stand with your feet at least shoulder widths apart...now see the little ball there..."

Teyla moved herself slightly, brushing against him unknowingly as she looked down at the ball.

"Yes..."

"Right your mission is to hit that ball..." Sheppard pointed to it then out to sea.

"As far as you can."

Teyla looked over her shoulder at him as he spoke. She nodded and looked down at the ball, then quickly out to the water, before back down at the ball. She then swung the club and hit the ball out to sea.

Sheppard watched it and heard the distinct "plop" as it hit the water.

"Not bad."

Teyla looked back at him, her smile beaming at him.

"Not bad at all."

She breathed in slightly as she smiled at him.

"Thank you Colonel..."

"You're welcome."

She looked around slightly.

"Can I try again"? She asked.

"Or did you wish to be alone"?

"No please," Sheppard said reaching around and pulling out another ball. He placed it on the tee and stood back this time.

Teyla nodded and looked down at the ball. Breathing in, she swung the club again and hit the ball. It travelled out slightly, but no where near as far as the last time. She frowned slightly, looking back at him.

"It takes practise."

She breathed in. Looking into his eyes, she blushed slightly before looking down at the club.

Sheppard reclaimed his own club and placed his ball down opposite.

"Here, watch me..."

Teyla nodded, looking at him as she placed the ball down. She swallowed slightly when she realised that she was staring. /teyla? What are you doing?!.../ She quickly looked away before looking back at him, concentrating on his golf.

"See," he mumbled to her as his gaze alternated between the ball and the sea. "And then it's a matter of..." Sheppard brought the club around above his head, adjusted his grip then swung once more.

Teyla watched as he missed the ball. She placed her hand over her mouth and struggled not too laugh.

Sheppard went a nice shade of pink then adjusted his grip; he swung at the ball once more and connected with it.

Teyla watched the ball as it went out into the ocean. She leaned slightly onto the railing as she watched it, the wind picking up her hair slightly.

Happy he had redeemed himself; Sheppard reached for another ball and caught sight of Teyla.

She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes as she took in the fresh, sea air.

"Everything okay?"

Looking back over her shoulder at him, Teyla smiled, nodding.

"Yes" she replied quietly, the hair blowing her hair, making it frame her face slightly.

Sheppard carried on playing with his club.

Teyla looked down after a while and back to john, watching him, smiling as she did so.

Sheppard adjusted his grip once more and started taking a few practise swings.

Teyla walked back over and picked up a club, placing a ball opposite Johns. She stood next to it, leaning over slightly as she took aim. Looking up at him.

"Ready"?

"For?" he asked.

Teyla shook her head, before swinging her club and hitting the ball out to sea.

Sheppard looked to see what he had to beat then hit the ball.

Teyla watched his ball land behind where hers had. She turned to him, and grinned triumphantly.

"Beginner's luck."

Nodding, she laughed slightly.

"Of course Colonel" she replied sarcastically.

Sheppard just gave a smirk.

"Would you like some teaching... John"? She asked, jokingly as she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh thanks," he said placing another ball down.

"I have been doing this since I was six..."

Teyla laughed before picking up another ball and placing it down in front of her, leaning over once more.

Sheppard happened to look up at that point and drastically had to avoid his gaze.

Teyla looked at him as she adjusted her grip.

"Is everything alright"?

"Fine..."

She smiled, before swinging her club again, hitting the ball out further than before.

Sheppard saw where it landed.

Bringing the club back down, she looked at John.

"Your turn" she said, smiling at him.

"Okay." Sheppard puffed out his chest and did a few practise swings.

Teyla couldn't help but let out a laugh as she watched him. Placing her hands on the club, she leaned forward slightly onto it, watching him closely.

After those few swings, Sheppard's club connected with the ball and sent it flying through the air.

"Beautiful," he said watching it go.

She watched it, pouting slightly as it went further than hers.

"And once more...John Sheppard is..." Sheppard raised his club.

"Victorious!"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a smile curling on her lips.

"Go again colonel..." she said plainly, smiling as she did so. She was determined to put him off.

"Okay," Sheppard said,

Teyla smiled, leaning forward onto her club.

Sheppard looked down the ball that he had just placed, adjusted his stance then swung the club a couple of times.

She leaned forward a little more, her eyes locked onto his.

He looked away from her and carried on swinging.

Seeing that he wasn't paying attention to her. Teyla faced away from him and placed a ball down on the ground, leaning over slowly.

Sheppard glanced up to her then swung.

Teyla looked back at him, seeing that he had missed, Smiling, she looked down at the ball, then back up to him.

"Having trouble Colonel"? She asked, innocently.

"No."

"Of course... you missed it on purpose" she replied, smiling over her shoulder at him.

"I might have..."

Teyla laughed at him.

"Of course you did... john".

"Of course I did," Sheppard replied.

Teyla laughed, turning around so that she was facing him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like any assistance"? She asked, leaning onto her club again, pretending to stretch.

"No..." Sheppard straightened up.

"Why don't you try again?"

Teyla nodded.

"Alright..." she replied, before leaning over and picking up a ball, placing it on the ground in front of her.

Sheppard waited for her to start swinging.

She started to take a few practice swings, like she had seen him do.

He waited a bit longer then before she took her final swing, coughed to put her off.

Teyla swung and missed. She instantly looked up at him.

Sheppard feigned innocence and looked around.

"You cheated"! She said, pouting at him slightly.

"Me?"

"Yes"!! She replied, stepping towards him.

"You cheated john! Do not deny it"!

"I'm not denying anything." Sheppard replied with a smirk. "People cough...it's a natural bodily function and it...just happened to slip out while you were..."

Teyla shook her head in disbelief. "You cheated John... but it will not work again. You can only distract me once"!

"Is that so?"

"Yes"!

"Fine."

"Would you like to try first"?

"You know what...I think I'm done for the day."

"Afraid that I would distract you"? She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"No...I just don't want to."

"Alright..." she said quietly, placing her club back into the bag. She then walked towards him, smiling.

"What were you going to do now"?

"I don't know," Sheppard replied packing up his gear.

Teyla nodded in reply bending over slightly as she started to pick up a few stray balls.

"You're free to borrow my clubs...if you want."

Teyla looked down at him. "I'm not sure that I would be successful by myself. I wouldn't have anyone to beat" she said, looking up at him.

"Well sometimes you don't have to beat anyone."

Teyla looked up at him, smiling.

"I know that..." she looked away slightly, then looked up into his eyes

"...John".

"Good."

She smiled in response, but did not move.

Sheppard gave a smile then picked up his clubs.

Teyla glanced at the clubs, before looking at the floor.

"Would you like any assistance in carrying anything"?

"I'm good."

She nodded.

"I could hold your balls for you" she suggested, not knowing what she had just said.

Sheppard quirked an eyebrow for a moment and a strangled laugh escaped his mouth.

Teyla looked at him, confused.

"What is it"?

"Ahe...nothing."

She raised an eyebrow, before bending down to pick up the balls.

Sheppard had to let out the chuckle.

Teyla stared at him.

"What"!?

"Nothing."

Teyla nodded, smiling as she moved to the door.

"Would you like me carry your balls to your room"?

He was finding it hard to breathe now, Sheppard choked as he tried to contain the chuckle. Oh thank god no one else was around to hear this.

Teyla looked over her shoulder at him.

"Are sure there is nothing wrong"?

"Yea."

She smiled and continued out of the doorway, slowly making her way to his room.

Sheppard lifted up the clubs and followed her out, shaking his head and smirking.

Teyla slowed down slightly so that she was walking beside him.

"I enjoyed our lesson. Even though you began to cheat".

"I did not cheat."

"Of course you didn't John. I believe you" she joked, looking up at him as they reached his room.

"Funny."

Teyla laughed as she waited for him to open the door, one of the balls falling out of her hands.

"Be careful with my balls," he said.

Teyla nodded. "Sorry" she replied, bending down as she attempted to pick it back up.

Sheppard waved his hand over the panel.

She watched the door open as she picked it up. Standing up straight, she walked into his room and looked around.

"What would you like me to do with the balls"? She asked.

"Just put them down somewhere."

Teyla nodded, looking around for somewhere to put them. She finally placed them down on the bed. She leant over the bed, facing away from him as she tried to keep them on the bed.

"Your balls do not seem to want to stay in the same place" she said, frustration starting to set in as she attempted to get them to stay still.

"Just leave them...if they drop...they drop."

Teyla nodded, before standing up and looking at him.

One of the balls fell off the bed and behind her, just as she stepped back.

Sheppard sat down.

She stepped on the ball and began to slip.

He reached out and grabbed her arms.

Teyla held onto him tightly as she stepped onto another ball, both her feet going out from underneath her.

Sheppard struggled to keep a hold of her but he managed to stop her from hitting the floor completely.

Teyla looked up at him.

"Thank you... Colonel" she said quietly.

"You're welcome." Sheppard helped her back onto her feet.

She smiled, looking around at the floor, the balls were everywhere.

"Do you think that it is ... safe to move"?

"I think we should put them somewhere safe..." Sheppard paused.

"Or we could call McKay." He gave a devious grin.

Teyla couldn't help but laugh. She was about to answer him, when she looked down at around at them, seeing how they were stood.

"Perhaps not Dr McKay. I think he would... jump to the wrong conclusion..."

John didn't think of it that way and said as much to her before adding:

"But it would be priceless to see him falling on his ass..."

She laughed.

"That is true... John".

Sheppard gave a chuckle then crouched down to retrieve the balls.

Teyla did the same and started to pick them up.

He found a spare container and set it down on the middle of the floor so they could both deposit the balls. Sheppard reached under the bed and pulled out some stray ones then chucked them into the container.

"So...how's things?" he asked as he worked.

"Things"? She asked, before realising what he meant.

"Things are... alright..."

"Just all right?" John asked then picked up the rest of the balls.

Teyla nodded, reaching across the floor for a ball that was rolling away.

"Nothing much has happened for things to be more than... alright".

"That's true," Sheppard commented absently.

She smiled, trying to reach under the chest of drawers as the ball rolled under.

Sheppard glanced over to her and tilted his head to an angle as he admired her... He snapped out of it and quickly averted his eyes.

She looked back at him as her arm reached under the unit.

"Is everything alright"?

"Fine."

Eyebrow raised, Teyla shrugged before pulling the ball out from underneath the cabinet. With a triumphant look on her face, she placed it in the container.

"I think that's all of them," Sheppard replied getting to his feet and placing the container to one side.

She looked around.

"I believe so" she replied, sitting on his bed and smiling up at him.

"We make a heck of a team."

She grinned at him.

"That we do John..."

Sheppard offered her a smile then sat down next to her.

Teyla breathed in deeply, before glancing at him.

"So... how are things"? She asked, a smile on her face.

"Things are good..." Sheppard paused and thought about it.

"Actually things are boring."

She nodded, leaning forward slightly, her elbows resting on her knees.

"There is nothing to do..."

"You can say that again."

Teyla sighed, leaning forward even more.

"I can't think of a thing..."

"A mission would be good."

She nodded in agreement.

"We haven't had one for ages..."

"Tell me about it," Sheppard complained sitting back and looking to her.

"I've tried to think of planets that I could suggest for us to visit..."

Sheppard perked up at that suggestion.

"But there are many..."

"Then just pull a name from a hat!"

Teyla looked over her shoulder at him, confused.

"Sorry," Sheppard replied.

"By that I mean just choose a random one and we'll do it." He paused and winced at his choice of words.

"I mean all four of us." Not getting any better he thought.

"But we need Elizabeth's permission."

Teyla sat up, smiling.

"All right..." she replied, wondering why he looked uncomfortable.

Sheppard mustered a small smile.

She stood up and looked at him.

"Are you alright John"?

"I'm fine."

Teyla nodded, then moved to the door.

"Shall we go see Dr Weir now"? She asked.

"Depends..."

"On what"?

"You have a place picked out"?

Teyla thought for a moment.

"What type of mission did you want"?

"The type which gets me out of here."

She laughed slightly.

"What I meant John was... What type of planet did you want to go to? I will need to know to... Narrow it down".

"I will then refer you to my first answer," he said calmly.

Teyla sighed, shaking her head.

"So... planet of no clothes it is..." she joked innocently as she walked out of the door.

"Please god; don't let that be sarcasm," he called after her.

Teyla stopped in the hallway, a smile crossing her lips before she carried on walking towards Elizabeth's office.

She continued to walk until she reached Elizabeth's office and knocked gently.

Elizabeth looked up from her solitaire and smiled when she saw it was Teyla.

"Teyla...come in...Please."

"Thank you Dr Weir. I am to ask if there were any missions in the near future".

"Colonel Sheppard sent you didn't he."

Teyla looked down.

"We have been... Talking about it".

"I'm well aware of his concerns in that department but I can't send you on a mission when there isn't anything to do."

She walked closer to the desk.

"I have a planet that I think would be suitable..."

This intrigued Weir.

"Go on."

"I know that you are wishing to make Allies with the people in the galaxy, so I thought that I could introduce you to some people that I think would welcome you people with open arms"

"Really?" Weir asked leaning forward on her hands.

"Yes... these people are very friendly and like to make new friends... It would help make other friends as well..."

"I'm curious as to why you've never mentioned them before."

"I wasn't sure about whether or not you would find them... Appropriate..."

Weir frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"They have some... Unusual customs that I thought you might find a little... Strange".

"Well we are open to all customs," Weir replied.

"Why did you think this one would be any different?"

Teyla smiled.

"I do not know..." she lied

"I wasn't sure at the time... but I believe now that it would be valuable to at least visit them".

"Have Colonel..." She paused and realised something.

"McKay is unavailable, he went on a research mission to P3X-4RI with SA-3 and Ronon accompanied SA-6 to P4Y-PX2."

Teyla looked at Elizabeth.

"I believe that myself and Colonel Sheppard would be alright to visit these people without any other assistance. They are not violent in anyway".

"Well I guess I already know where John stands..."

"Would it be alright for us to visit the planet"?

Weir thought about it for a moment.

"Will it shut Colonel Sheppard up?"

Teyla laughed.

"I believe so..."

Weir gave her a smile; if she allowed this mission then she wouldn't have Sheppard pestering her for the next week.

"You have a go."

Teyla smiled, nodding.

"Thank you... I will inform Colonel Sheppard" she replied, before exiting the room. Whilst walking to fetch her equipment, she tapped her headset.

"Colonel Sheppard"?

"Yeah?"

"Please fetch your gear and meet me in the gate room" she answered with a smile, reaching her room and getting ready.

Sheppard sprang to his feet and punched the air; finally he was getting some action. Immediately he gathered his stuff together and went to the armoury to check out his P90 just in case.

Teyla quickly made her way down to the gate room and waited for John to join her.

Sheppard walked through looking like he was ready to go for a week.

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"Did you bring enough Colonel"?

She looked around the gate room.

"Are we ready"?

"I'm good to go."

Teyla nodded before looking up at Chuck, nodding for him to begin dialling the gate.

Chuck nodded in response and began to dial.

Sheppard watched the gate activating.

When it had finished, teyla began to walk forward, looking back around the gate room. It felt strange for it to be just the two of them going, but she wasn't about to raise the point.

Sheppard looked to Weir with a big grin.

With one last glance at John, Teyla stepped through the event horizon.

Weir gave him a small smile in return. Sheppard gave a small wave then followed Teyla through the gate.

Once through the other side, Teyla walked down the steps towards the DHD, waiting for John.

Sheppard emerged.

She smiled at him.

"I was beginning to doubt whether or not you were coming..."

"And miss..." Sheppard looked around.

Around them were several large buildings. Teyla began to grin as she walked away from the DHD.

"Shall we meet them"? She asked.

Sheppard nodded wordlessly.

Teyla began to walk around the corner of the building as a group of the people came into view as they rested in the middle of the town square.

Sheppard was too busy taking in the surroundings.

She stopped walking and looked at John, wondering when he would notice the people.

He nearly bumped into Teyla when she stopped and got his first look at the locals. And by first look he meant a good look.

All of the locals were completely without clothing. One of the females approached them.

"Teyla!! It has been too long".

Sheppard was too busy staring.

Teyla glanced at John, raising an eyebrow.

"It has been too long" she replied to the female, taking her hands. The female looked at Teyla.

"Why do you always insist on arriving in clothing Teyla"? She asked

She shrugged. "I apologise... My friends..." she indicated John

"... Would not understand..." she replied as the female looked at John.

Sheppard had to desperately look at her face to avoid looking elsewhere but it was incredibly hard. He was a hot blooded male after all.

"Hello."

The female smiled.

"Hello..." she replied before looking at Teyla.

"Shall we get you more comfortable"? She asked, beginning to lead Teyla away, as the Athosian looked back at john.

"Colonel"?

What exactly did they mean by comfortable? Sheppard mused.

Teyla looked at John, wondering if he was going to follow.

"Colonel"?

"Hmm?"

"Are you coming"? She asked

Sheppard muttered a comment under his breath and looked elsewhere.

Teyla raised an eyebrow as she was led into a building.

"If you wish to be left out here alone..."

"I'll..." He glanced to a man then immediately regretted that decision and looked back to Teyla.

"Stay here."

She nodded, entering the building. The woman led Teyla to a room and then began to undress her.

Sheppard nodded to people passing by, he had thought the comment was sarcastic at first but he didn't expect Teyla to be not joking. He found a bench and sat down.

Several minutes later, the female re-emerged from the building.

"Colonel Sheppard"? She asked, unsure if she had gotten his name right.

"Yeah?" Sheppard said not moving from his spot.

"If you would like to come inside? Teyla is speaking with some of the others..."

"Err...just give me a minute."

The female nodded.

"Alright... We will just be inside..."

Sheppard gave her a weak smile and closed his eyes, man McKay was going to kick himself for missing out on something like this.

The female went back inside the building and sat beside Teyla on the cushions on the floor as then began to talk.

Once relaxed, Sheppard got to his feet and strolled in the direction of the building. He walked through the door.

"Hey Teyla I was thinking that maybe we should..." He stopped walking as soon as he saw her and covered his eyes with his hands.

"And holy cow you're naked."

She looked down at herself.

"Is everything alright Colonel"?

He kept his eyes covered.

"Colonel Sheppard..." she started looking around at them.

"You are offending my friends...please just sit down" she asked calmly, indicating a spare cushion beside her.

"Just um..." Sheppard removed the hand from his eyes but kept them shut, he could handle seeing strangers naked but this was Teyla. He looked back to her and realised she had her back to him, this was good.

"Okay." John walked around and sat down but refused to look at her, wandering eyes and all that.

Teyla looked at him as the others began to stand.

"I did not mean to make you uncomfortable..." she started, looking down as she felt ashamed.

"Oh you didn't but I just don't think its right to..." Sheppard saw her friend looking at him.

"My people aren't as open about public nudity I'm afraid..."

Teyla nodded as the others exited.

"They are just going to their afternoon meal... I apologise Colonel..." she replied, continuing to look down.

"Stop."

She kept her eyes away from him, as she tried to move her legs to cover herself, ashamed at how uncomfortable she was making him.

"It's okay Teyla it's just as I said...we're not as open about public nudity..." Sheppard explained glancing back to her and realising his mistake, he averted his gaze once more.

"The only people we see naked are partners; you know people we're married to and relations. Well I don't know about relations I have an uncle who shouldn't be seen in public let alone naked."

She nodded, looking at him.

"I am sorry though... My people have always been very open about this..."

"Its okay when you said a planet of naked people," Sheppard looked to her and realised that he was having a hard time having a conversation like this. He was a grown up and he could act sensibly enough around many naked women and this was Teyla he was talking about, his friend and team mate.

Teyla looked back at him.

"But it's not okay when it's me..." she finished, looking away from him again.

"No it's not you...well I guess it is..." Sheppard paused and frowned.

"But not in a bad way."

She looked back at him once more, her eyes looking into his.

"Then what is it"?

Sheppard swallowed.

"Like I said...my people are only using to seeing people naked who they are in relationships with."

Teyla nodded, looking down at herself.

"If you wish... I... I could get dressed..."

"No...No..." Sheppard glanced around.

"It would only offend your friends further and I don't want to do that."

"But they will be some time..." she said, her eyes locking onto his.

"Still you shouldn't offend them when they come back..."

"So you would be alright with my being here... Naked until they come back"?

"Of course." Sheppard tried to give her a smile.

"In fact...I guess it's not so bad. What's a bit of public nudity huh? Just thank your lucky stars McKay isn't here."

She smiled, looking away briefly, still unsure as to whether she was making him uncomfortable or not.

Sheppard's smile faded as she looked away and he drew in a deep breath.

"And you know what they say," he said getting to his feet.

"No..." she replied, looking up at him and wondering what he was doing.

"If you can't beat em..." Sheppard removed his vest and placed it down then unzipped his jacket.

"Join em."

Teyla raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

Sheppard tossed the jacket to one side then lifted up his shirt and prompted disposed of that. He reached down and slipped out of his boots.

Teyla looked away as he removed his shirt. She felt herself blushing slightly and didn't want him to see.

After setting everything down on his gear, Sheppard undid his pants and pushed them down until he was left in his underwear.

Teyla breathed in deeply, trying to stop herself from going pink. She hadn't expected him to get naked as well. Why was she acting like this? Everyone else on the planet was naked, why did him getting undressed affect her?

He looked to her then slipped down his boxers, he stepped out of them but covered himself up with both hands. Sheppard had to keep some dignity at least and sat down next to her with his hands in his lap.

Teyla kept her gaze away from him, unsure of how to act now.

Sheppard gave her a smile.

She finally looked back at him, her cheeks pink as she smiled.

"This isn't so bad."

Teyla felt herself go even pinker as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm glad you are... Comfortable Colonel".

Sheppard gave a small smile.

Teyla breathed in deeply, wondering what they should do now.

Sheppard looked around.

"Colonel..."

"Hmm?"

She opened her mouth to finish what she was going to say, but closed it instead.

Sheppard smiled.

Teyla swallowed slightly as she looked into his eyes.

Sheppard glanced to the door then back to her.

Teyla looked down.

"So..."

"So..." she replied, glancing at him.

Sheppard also glanced to her.

"I believe that this will make an... interesting report..."

Sheppard hadn't even considered that and chuckled.

Teyla laughed as well, looking back at him.

"I wonder what the others will say". She joked.

"McKay will be pissed."

Teyla laughed again, looking into Johns eyes.

"That he will..."

She smiled, trying not to look over him.

Sheppard smirked.

Teyla smiled, biting her lip briefly.

Sheppard glanced to her once more.

She breathed in deeply, looking around the room, trying to stop herself from looking at him.

"So..."

Teyla forced herself to look him in the eyes, desperate not to look any lower... for him not to catch her looking.

Sheppard was feeling increasingly nervous now.

She swallowed slightly, still looking into his eyes. "So..."

"So."

She smiled nervously, her breath wavering.

Why was she acting like this, just because he was naked? Everyone else in the village was naked and they were not affecting her. Was it because he was her friend?

Sheppard smiled to her

She breathed in deeply, knowing something had to be done to break the silence. "John..." Teyla then looked away. It was making him uncomfortable; she felt she knew that for certain. How could it not? She was his team mate and he would never look at her the same after this. She closed her eyes.

"Perhaps I should dress..." she said quietly, looking away from him.

"No".

She looked at him. "Why... it is obviously making you uncomfortable."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it"? She asked, turning back towards him, keeping herself covered with her hands.

"Just...awkward. No one to talk to."

"And you feel like you can not talk to me..." she said quietly, looking back away.

"It's not that...but we hardly have anything to talk about"

"We have no problem at other times... What makes now so different"? She looked at him, wanting to know why he was uncomfortable with speaking to her.

"Just nothing to think of I guess," Sheppard said making sure to keep himself covered.

Teyla sighed, looking around the room. She was bored and uncomfortable around the fact that she felt John was uncomfortable. Breathing in, she stood up and walked over to a table, pouring herself some water.

John immediately averted his gaze.

She looked over her shoulder at him and sighed.

"Colonel... This is obviously making you uncomfortable, no matter how much you deny it. If you wish to leave..."

"It's not I'm uncomfortable...it's just not very polite to stare and I am a complete gentleman."

Teyla chuckled slightly.

"Of course you're a gentleman... john" she replied, pouring another glass and walking back over to him.

"I am," he said slightly offended.

She simply raised an eyebrow before handing him a glass.

Sheppard reached out with his free hand and took the glass from her, thanking her politely.

She smiled in return before looking away, taking a sip from her own glass.

Sheppard sipped at it in silence.

Teyla kept her eyes from him, looking around the room as she sipped again on the water.

He hadn't realised how thirsty he was and downed it in one go.

She glanced at him quickly before placing her glass down, drawing her legs into her chest.

Once again, John had to desperately avert his gaze and looked to the blankets. "Beautiful tapestries..."

Teyla nodded slightly, not looking at what he was as she leant over slightly, reaching for a blanket that lay on the pillows across the room.

John glanced to her.

She moved onto her knees slightly as she finally took hold of the edge of the blanket.

Sheppard gave her a small smile.

She then moved back across the floor, pulling the blanket around the front of her, leaving her back on show as she looked at him, blinking slowly.

That was a little better; at least he didn't have to keep averting his gaze every five minutes which was something.

Placing her hand on her forehead, teyla closed her eyes slightly.

"You okay?"

She nodded slowly.

"MmmHmmm..." she replied, quietly.

Sheppard relaxed in his seat and stared up at the ceiling then glanced to her.

Teyla dropped the blanket slightly as she placed her other hand on her forehead.

Once more he glanced to her then back to the ceiling, he felt oddly warm and aroused. That thought alarmed him.

Teyla breathed in deeply, her eyes opening and closing as she dropped her hands and looked around the room.

Sheppard sat up quickly.

She looked over at him briefly, swallowing as she wavered slightly.

Sheppard glanced over to her.

"Are you alright Colonel Sheppard"? She asked, noticing a slight change in him, but not herself.

"Good," he managed to mumble.

She raised an eyebrow as she stretched, the blanket falling from her completely.

Sheppard swallowed.

Teyla moved her neck slowly as she stretched, pushing her head right back, arching her back.

He averted his eyes once more, they darted from side to side as he thought about a whole abundance of things to think about.

Fanning herself with her hand slightly, her body beginning to sweat as she looked around, her eyes opening and closing slowly, her head feeling strange.

Sheppard eventually decided that he had to distance himself from Teyla, especially naked Teyla. So he got to his feet and walked across the other side of the room to peer out the window, he didn't care that he was showing his ass because enough people had seen that.

Teyla looked at him, sighing as she dropped her hands to her side. Then, she stood up.

"I am sorry that I make you so unbearably uncomfortable Colonel..." she told him calmly before walking into another room.

Sheppard glanced behind him, he could handle it but something was seriously wrong.

Teyla sat down on the cushions that were set in the corner of the room and sighed. Why was she feeling strange? And why was John feeling so uncomfortable around her?

He picked up the blanket she had been concealing herself with and wrapped it around his waist before sitting down.

She looked around her, her body sweating. Why was she suddenly feeling hot? Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, wavering where she sat.

Sheppard drew in a deep calming breath and reached into his bag to pull out his canteen of water.

She began to open and close her eyes slowly for a few seconds before looking around the room. She felt like she was burning up and wanted to find something that would cool her down. Teyla then stood up and exited the room, walking back into where John was.

Finishing the last of the water in the canteen, Sheppard lowered it and caught sight of her and he meant really caught sight of her for the first time.

Teyla glanced at him before walking out of the room into another one, finding something similar to a shower inside.

As soon as she left, Sheppard swallowed the water but ended up coughing instead.

She looked at the shower for a few moments, it was an open one, but a shower all the same and she was becoming increasingly hot. Stepping towards it, Teyla started the water running.

Sheppard heard running water.

She stepped under and let the water wash over her.

Intrigued, Sheppard strolled over to the other doorway and paused at the sight before him.

Teyla closed her eyes as she arched her neck, the water cooling her.

Sheppard removed one of his hands and leaned heavily against the doorframe.

She whimpered softly as the water soothed her warm skin.

Swallowing quickly, Sheppard's breathing picked up a notch at the sheer sight.

She moved around in the shower, the water running over every inch of her body.

He had always known Teyla was an attractive woman, he had eyes after all but he was aware of that fact. Painfully aware.

She began to rub her hand around her neck, the other reaching for something that resembled soap.

Sheppard's eyes widened.

Teyla slowly rubbed the soap over her body, her eyes opening slightly as she faced away from him.

His breathing picked up even more and even though he knew he should have averted his gaze...he couldn't.

She placed the soap down before slowly washing off the bubbles, turning again.

"Oh..." he mumbled.

Her eyes opened fully and she saw him stood there.

Crap he thought.

She looked at him.

"John..."

"Sorry...I didn't mean to...and I know I should've...but I couldn't..."

Teyla simply smiled as she stepped out of the shower, turning off the water, then bending down to pick up something to dry herself.

Sheppard watched her.

Standing up again as she began to rub herself dry, teyla looked up at John, smiling once more. She began to walk towards him slowly.

"Are you alright John"? She asked, her head swimming slightly as she began to heat up once more.

/what is going on here? I feel... strange.../

"Erm..."

She came to a stop in front of him and looked up into his eyes.

"John..."?

"Yeah?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out as her breathing quickened.

Sheppard openly looked her up and down this time.

Teyla's eyes began to wander as he looked her over, taking in the sight of him.

His eyes looked back up to hers and all the embarrassment he had felt earlier had all but dissipated.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but, like before, no words came out. Her breathing was quickening, her skin once more becoming moist with sweat.

Sheppard drew in a deep breath.

Teyla shivered slightly, her breath catching in her throat.

"John..."

"I..."

She swallowed slowly, unknowingly moving closer to him, an unfamiliar desire building up inside her.

Sheppard looked down at her.

"John..." she said, closing her eyes slightly.

"Yes?"

Her throat was dry as she opened her mouth slightly again, closing her eyes again.

"I..."

Sheppard moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her firmly towards him as his mouth clamped down on hers.

Teyla let out a moan as she placed her hands on his neck, returning the kiss.

Sheppard couldn't get enough of her.

She pressed herself up against him, unbearable urge overwhelming her.

He moaned softly

She slowly moved her leg up and down the back of his, her chest heaving as the passion in the kiss grew.

Sheppard's hands roamed her body, taking in the soft curves.

She whimpered at the feel of his hands on her body, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He broke off from the kiss and started trailing his lips down her chin, to her neck and moving gracefully lower.

Moving a hand to his hair, teyla let out another moan.

Sheppard kissed his way back up to her lips and carefully pushed her until her back was against the wall of the shower. The water automatically came on detecting their presence but he didn't care.

She pulled back from the kiss slightly, looking up into his eyes, her breathing heavy.

He grinned to her.

Teyla smiled in return before kissing him again, more passionate than before.

With her against the wall, Sheppard's hands were free to roam her body completely. He moved back and as he kissed her, his hands moved around and ran over her supple breasts.

She moaned loudly into his mouth, her hands moving in his hair.

Sheppard opened his eyes and moved his lips back down her neck once more, moving his hands back up and lacing them in her hair.

Closing her eyes, she arched herself towards him, whimpering from the feel of his lips on her skin.

The water got in his eyes as he lifted his head to gaze up at her.

Her eyes were closed and her head tilted back slightly, her heart beating fast inside her chest.

Sheppard continued his exploits.

"Oh god John..." Teyla said, breathlessly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh god John please..." she moaned, the desire to have him inside her growing unbearable.

John stopped to look up at her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she opened her eyes, looking down at him.

He moved back to his full height and looked down upon her, almost towering over her.

She looked up, her eyes locked on his.

Sheppard gave her another cheeky grin, running his hands down the silky texture of her shoulders.

His touch made her shiver slightly as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Cold?"

Shaking her head, Teyla smiled slightly.

"No..." she replied, her voice wavering.

He leaned in close.

"Then why are you shivering?" he said whispering in her ear, his breath hot.

She gasped at the feel of his breath on her ear, her eyes closing as she whimpered once again.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"John... p-please..."

"Stop?" he asked.

She shook her head, licking her lips slowly.

"No..."

John frowned slightly and shook his head, water dripping down his face from his damp hair.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Then what?"

Teyla then suddenly placed her hands on either side of his head and pulled him in for a passionate and fiery kiss.

Sheppard braced his hands against the wall either side of her when she did that.

Bringing her leg up, she wrapped it around his waist, bringing him in closer to her.

He thought he had an idea what she was on about at this point, Sheppard braced one hand against the wall then used his other to guide himself into her.

She let out a loud moan and pulled back from the kiss slightly as he entered her, panting heavily.

"Jo..."

Slowly, he eased himself into her until she enveloped him completely and he wrapped one hand around her waist.

She moaned again, her eyes looking up into his.

Sheppard looked down at her, his gaze penetrating her as much as he was at this current moment. He moved his hips back and forth slowly.

She kept her eyes on his as her leg wrapped around his waist tighter as she moved herself against him.

He let out a groan as he kept thrusting and pressed his lips against hers once more.

She kissed him, the passion growing once again.

"Oh god John..." she moaned into mouth.

He only deepened the kiss as he delved deeper into her; he wanted to lose himself in her completely.

Her movement against him quickened as her hand moved to the back of his head, not wanting him to stop.

Sheppard buried his face in the crook of her neck when he did that and sped up the thrusts.

Her head tilted back slightly.

"Ohhhhhh John..."

He gritted his teeth and continued the thrusts, holding them steady with his hand against the wall.

She could feel herself moving closer to loosing herself as she let out another loud moan.

Her moaning spurred him on and it was all he could do not to lose control now.

Her skin was tingling as she held onto his hair as if for dear life.

"Ohhhh godddd joooohnnnnnnnnn..." she cried out, her body beginning to tense as she reached the edge.

John had never expected to be in this position with Teyla and pulled back looking down at her breasts.

She gasped for breath as she looked down at him, feeling as if she was barely holding on to her sanity as her body completely tensed, shuddering slightly as she let out another loud moan, falling over the edge.

Fortunately he caught her but he was still going strong, it had been so long since he had been with a woman that he was making this moment last. Sheppard gently kissed her breasts and ran his free hand up her back.

Her hair stuck to her head as Teyla's eyes stayed on John, gasping for air.

Sheppard continued kissing and made his way back up to her lips and increased the pace even more.

She kissed him passionately, her body moving quickly against his.

"God..."

"Mmmmm... John..." she moaned into his mouth.

Sheppard groaned and thrusted into her even more before finally succumbing to the sensations and he spilled into her, his body shuddering.

She held onto him tightly, her eyes closed as she took him in.

He let out one last groan against her chest and braced both hands on the wall to stop himself collapsing completely.

She panted heavily.

"John..." she said softly, her voice wavering.

"Hmm."

She swallowed, trying to regain her focus, her legs feeling numb as she started to slip.

Sheppard felt the movement.

Her leg began to buckle so she placed the other one back down, but that one was just as numb.

"I think we should get out of here...the shower I mean."

She nodded slowly.

"Yes..."

"Yes,"

She started to move out from between John and the wall.

Sheppard stood back from her.

Teyla looked up into his eyes, smiling, as she moved away, stepping out of the shower and picking up something to dry her skin.

He stepped under the shower and washed himself off while she did this.

After she was dry enough, Teyla looked back at John, smiling, before exiting the room.

After showering, Sheppard walked out to find the room empty. He shrugged then dried himself off but he couldn't believe what had just happened...it felt completely...unreal.

Teyla was sat on the cushions once again, looking around once again. She had thought about being with John, she wasn't about to deny that to herself, but she had never thought that it would just happen like that.

Sheppard sat down after drying and relaxed.

She looked around, wondering if what had just happened was supposed to of happened or if something else had intervened. And where was he?

John reached into his bag for his canteen and opened it, he tilted his head back but nothing came out. He had drunk it all so he got up and got a glass of water.

Teyla stood up and walked to the window, looking out.

Sheppard downed it quickly.

People were moving about outside as teyla watched them, breathing in deeply.

He sat down.

She glanced back to the doorway of the shower room, wondering if John was alright.

Sheppard sat back in the seat and closed his eyes.

Curious as to what John was doing, teyla walked to the door and peered into the room, to see him sat with his eyes closed.

He let out a content sigh and put his feet up.

She raised an eyebrow, watching him, until she heard the main door open.

John heard it to and sat up immediately.

McKay struggled with his bags but he had been far too interested in the naked lady before him.

"And you're sure they're here?" he was in the middle of asking.

Teyla glanced back at Rodney, her eyes widening, before looking at John.

McKay happened to look up.

"Hey Teyla," he said casually then looked away. His eyes widened and he looked back.

"Oh my..." He quickly covered his eyes.

Teyla stared at Rodney before grabbing the first thing she could to cover herself, one of the blankets.

"Dr McKay..." she replied, loud enough for John to hear.

John got to his feet immediately and walked to the doorway.

Teyla glanced back at John, then looked at Rodney, breathing in deeply to regain her composure.

"Dr McKay... May I ask what you are doing here"?

McKay opened his eyes once more and realised Teyla had covered up. That was a little better.

"Well Elizabeth said you and Colonel Sheppard were here and seeing as I had finished my..." His gaze drifted to the doorway.

"Colonel." Then he realised in horror that John was also naked.

"Oh god now my eyes have been soiled." He slapped his hands over his eyes.

"Why are you two naked?!"

"It's customary."

"Customary?!"

Teyla smiled, nodding.

"Yes... It is one of their many customs that... all guests abide unless they wish to insult them..."

"Customary," Sheppard confirmed placing his hands on his hips.

"So you're offending people..."

"So are you...geez you could poke someone's eye out!"

Sheppard looked down, frowned and covered himself up again before growling. "McKay."

"Sorry but this nakedness...it's unsettling."

"Dr McKay..." teyla began to reply

"You are insulting my friends. So unless you are going to undress within the next few minutes..."

"WHAT?! Are you insane?"

"It is their custom... Dr McKay please undress or leave, you are insulting my friends..."

"Don't," Sheppard said.

"Please."

She barely stifled a laugh, glancing back and down at John.

"Although... he is right... colonel... you could be poking someone's eye out" she said, laughing slightly.

John looked at her with a small glare and covered himself up.

"You can look now Rodney."

McKay removed his hands, opened one eye then the other. "Well it's an improvement" and straightened himself up..." and as much as I would love to strip off and join you two cherubs I came here to retrieve you. Elizabeth couldn't reach you."

"Haven't exactly got anywhere to stick our radios," Sheppard replied.

"Funny...cause I could..." McKay began.

Teyla frowned.

"Please... Dr McKay..."

"We're going home."

"What? Now?"

"Something has come up," McKay replied.

"Something has come up"? Teyla asked, confused.

"Something's happening back at base," Sheppard replied and turned around to get dressed.

McKay moaned when he saw his ass. "Now I'm gonna be speaking to Heightmeyer for life!"

Teyla looked at Rodney.

"Dr McKay... unless you wish to see... more of us, would you kindly step outside so we can re-dress"?

"Of course."

She smiled.

"Thank you..."

McKay walked out and left them to it.

Teyla looked back at John, then quickly away, before walking over to her clothes.

Sheppard was already dressed and grabbed his bag, he joined McKay outside.

"Well how about that...clothes."

"Shut up Rodney."

Teyla soon joined them, but avoided Johns gaze. What would happen once they returned to base? Would things just return to the way they were, or would they not be able to work together again?

"I was..."

"Rodney."

Teyla quickly began to walk back to the gate, away from them, wanting to make sense of everything that had happened.

McKay dialled up the DHD and Sheppard glanced to Teyla.

She kept her eyes from him. She was quiet, standing away from John.

Sheppard frowned slightly and looked away as a wormhole was established.

She looked up at the wormhole. Teyla glanced at Rodney, then at John, instantly looking away.

McKay went first followed by Teyla then Sheppard.

Once back in Atlantis, teyla looked around, her eyes finally looking at John.

Sheppard had already started up the steps to the control room, leaving both McKay and Teyla behind.

Teyla glanced at Rodney, then at john as he walked up the steps, then back at Rodney. She felt so confused as she placed a hand to her forehead.

"Excuse me..." she said quickly before moving fast out of the gate room.

"You rang," Sheppard said walking into the control room.

Elizabeth nodded, before looking behind John.

"Teyla"? She asked.

"She's..." He turned to look into the gate room and McKay motioned to the door.

"Was here but it seems she's gone."

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Would you like to explain why you weren't answering your radios"? She asked, wondering why Teyla had left.

"Well we didn't want to invade on their...privacy."

She looked at him, confused.

"Their privacy"?

"You know."

Elizabeth shook her head, then looked at Rodney.

"Dr McKay"?

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Alright... Would someone care to elaborate on why Teyla left the gate room so quickly"?

"I don't know," Sheppard said.

"Probably because she was subjected to the nakedness of you," McKay said.

"Knock it off McKay!"

Elizabeth almost choked.

"The na... The what"?!

"The people we went to see...they have this thing about public nudity," Sheppard said casually.

"So you decided to adhere to this... thing"?

"Well we couldn't insult them."

"And Teyla"?

"What about her?"

"Colonel"? She asked, stepping closer to him and lowering her voice.

"Did anything... happen on this planet"?

"Yeah we were naked."

"That's not what I meant..." she replied, her eyebrow raised.

"Then what?"

"You know exactly what"

"No I don't."

Elizabeth shook her head with a sigh

"So nothing... significant to report"?

"Nakedness."

"Shut it McKay."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh slightly as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Sheppard shot her a look.

She coughed and straightened up.

"Maybe someone should check on Teyla to see if there was anything wrong"? She suggested. She looked between the two men.

"Gentlemen"? She asked.

"Yes?"

"Is no one listening to me anymore"?

"Erm...yes."

"Then what did I say"?

Sheppard looked to McKay. McKay looked to him then to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Do either of you know"? She asked.

Sheppard and McKay exchanged yet another look with one another which confirmed Elizabeth's fears.

With a shake of her head, Elizabeth repeated herself.

"I said that perhaps someone should check on teyla to see if everything was alright".

"She's fine."

"Are you sure of that"?

"It's Teyla," was all Sheppard replied.

"Like I said she was probably disturbed at having to see your..." McKay looked him up and down.

"Bits."

"Geez anyone would think you'd never seen a naked man before," Sheppard muttered to himself.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Fine... Colonel? A briefing will take place in one hour as to why I... Tried to recall yourself and Teyla"

"Understood."

Elizabeth looked at the two men.

"One hour..." she repeated before turning and walking to her office.

Sheppard nodded then looked to McKay.

"What?!"

"Nothing."

Sheppard smacked him lightly around the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" McKay retorted whining as he followed John out.

Teyla was led on her bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to make sense of the days events.

"So…"

"So..." Sheppard replied.

"What?"

"You're not gonna spill..."

"Spill what..."

"You know what," McKay retorted.

"Nope."

She breathed in deeply. Had what had happened been real, had it all been them and not something else forcing them to act that way? Or would John regret it and never treat her as a friend again?

"Oh come on..." McKay said following him like a little lost dog.

"You were both naked!"

"Everyone was naked," Sheppard answered turning to him.

"Rodney."

She sat up and looked around at her things. It couldn't have been just them, could it? Why would John be like that with her? If he had felt that way, wouldn't he of acted before?

"Ahh but you were both naked and might I add alone."

"I hope there's some kind of point," Sheppard said as he stopped walking and turned to face him.

Teyla closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She couldn't bear the thought of John never wanting to be her friend after what had happened between them. Everything inside her was confused as she stood up and walked to the chest of drawers.

"Have you even seen a naked woman McKay?" Sheppard continued raising his voice slightly.

"I...of..."

"Then stop making such a big deal out of it."

She opened the top drawer and pulled out her sparring gear, having decided to try to work these feelings out of her. The feelings of doubt and uncertainty that now filled her.

"I am...not...making..."

"Yes you are," Sheppard replied. "If you'd have come with us instead of prating around off world then you would understand. They have customs and I wasn't about to insult them! Then again you enjoy that anyway!"

Teyla began to undress and put on her sparring gear.

"No wait just a minute..."

"Just leave me alone Rodney," Sheppard said calmly.

"And we'll talk about this later." He honestly didn't want to say something he would regret.

Once she was ready, Teyla picked up her sticks and exited her room.

"Fine." McKay huffed then left.

Walking towards the gym, Teyla kept her head down.

Sheppard watched Rodney leave, shook his head slowly and starting walking.

She knew the way by heart and didn't look up as she turned the corner, walking directly into john.

"Colonel... I..."

"Geez...sorry Teyla."

She swallowed slightly as he said her name, avoiding his gaze.

"I wasn't...paying attention."

"It is I who should apologise..." she replied, beginning to move away, still keeping her eyes down, not wanting to look in his eyes and see the regret she thought would be there.

Why was she avoiding his gaze? Sheppard reached out to touch her then thought against it.

She closed her eyes slightly, sighing. What ever had happened, whether it had been them or something else, had changed the relationship between them forever.

John looked around the corridor then back down to her.

"Off to the gym"?

She flinched slightly as he spoke and nodded.

"Yes..." she replied quietly.

"Good."

Teyla swallowed again and started to move away once more, sadness at the change between them growing inside her.

"Cause I think...we should..." Sheppard shifted uncomfortably.

"Talk."

She stopped walking and turned to look at him, biting her lip slightly.

"Talk"?

"Yeah..." Sheppard looked around the lowered his voice.

"But not here."

Teyla breathed in, nodding. She knew they would have to speak about it sooner or later, so why not then?

"Alright...Colonel".

"Okay."

"Where did you wish to talk"?

"Anywhere."

She looked around slightly.

"I am on my way to the gym, we could talk there"? She suggested.

"Perfect."

She began to walk once more towards the gym, still not looking him in the eye.

Sheppard followed her.

They walked silently to the gym. Once there, teyla opened the door and walked inside, moving to the bench and placing her sticks down, facing away from John.

The silence had only grown but he could understand it. Was she ashamed of what happened between them? John walked past her and over to the window, leaning against the window sill.

She glanced at him, wondering what they should say. "Colonel..."

"Look..." Sheppard said at the same time.

She looked away and down, smiling slightly.

"Colonel, what happened..." she started, but found herself unable to finish her sentence.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk about..."

She looked back towards him, breathing in deeply.

"Did it..." she stopped speaking and shook her head slightly, looking away once more.

"It was..." Sheppard frowned slightly and folded his arms.

She looked back at him again. It was...? It was what? What was he about to say? That it was wrong? That it shouldn't have happened? That it wasn't really him?

"Here's the thing," Sheppard said calmly.

"What happened between us..." He shook his head slowly and couldn't look at her.

"I don't know how it happened but...I don't..." He looked back up to her seriously.

"I don't regret it."

She finally looked in his eyes, confused. He didn't regret it?

"Colonel... It has changed everything between us... nothing will ever be the same..."

Now he felt completely embarrassed.

She saw the change in him and looked away.

"I am... I do not... I do not regret it either..." she said quietly.

"But you just said..."

"I do not regret that it happened. But nothing will ever be the same... we will never be able to look at each other the same way again".

"That's true but it shouldn't affect..."

"It shouldn't, but it will... that is inevitable... John" she sighed and walked back tot he bench.

"Can you honestly say that things will be the same"? She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah."

She looked back down, knowing that she would never be able to act the same around him again.

Sheppard realised where he stood with her and unfolded his arms, not knowing where to look. He swallowed quickly and pushed himself off the window to walk over to the doors. He had already made a big enough idiot of himself.

She looked back at him, biting her lip.

"I am sorry john..." she said, her voice tinged with sadness, as she looked back around.

"No...It's okay. I'm used to it." John said it so sadly then disappeared through the doors.

She looked back around, her mouth open slightly. Breathing in deeply, she turned and walked out of the doors, moving quickly after him.

"John... John, please, wait"

Sheppard stopped, his head hung but he didn't face her.

She stood several paces behind him. Did he want them to be different? Did he want...? He couldn't, could he?

"John... john, please... "

"What?" he asked still not looking.

Teyla looked around, trying to think of what to say, of how to approach what she was thinking.

"John... Things have changed, but I do not... I don't know..." she sighed and looked down.

"I do not know how..."

"I understand..." John said turning around.

"Really I do."

She looked him in the eyes. "Do you... John? Do you know how confused I am about this"?!

"What's there to be confused about?"

"Us..." she replied simply.

"And?"

"John... when you said that you did not regret what happened between us... It made my mind confused over how felt... About it".

"I understand Teyla...like I said it's all right..." Sheppard turned to leave.

"John, please..." she moved closer and placed her hand on his arm.

John stopped once more but remained staring ahead.

She breathed in, hating the fact that he wouldn't even look at her.

"John... I feel like everything between us has changed... that you no longer look at me the same way as you once did, but I do not know how you look at me now..."

"I'd think that my comment about not regretting it would cover that."

She looked down and away. Did he...?

"John, I..." she couldn't believe that he would feel that way about her.

"John, do you know how I look at you know"? She asked the nervousness she felt making her voice shake slightly.

"What?"

Breathing in, Teyla looked up into his eyes.

"Can you not see"?

"You regret it?"

"If I regretted it, would I be standing here now"?

"Probably not."

"Then do you not see"?

"No."

"Do I have to say it"?

Sheppard shrugged.

She sighed, looking around slightly as people walked past.

"John... I feel..."

He realised once again that this wasn't the time for a conversation on this magnitude.

She looked up at him.

"John... as I said before... _Everything_ has changed"

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

"Yes..." she replied, her voice wavering as she wondered if she had said too much.

"You said that already."

"John, I feel... I feel like I never thought I..." she shook her head.

"I have said too much..." she said, beginning to turn to walk away.

"Hold on!"

She stopped, standing still.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

She stayed facing away from him, her head looking down.

"I..."

"Just spit it out."

"John... I feel... I l..." she looked around, trying to search for the right way to say it.

"Nothing for me. I get it." Sheppard turned to leave once again.

"NO"!! She shouted, before glancing at him, then instantly beginning to walk away, ashamed that she felt something for him that he wouldn't return.

"What?"

She stopped slightly.

"John I lo..." she glanced back over her shoulder, then began to walk again.

"Just stop it!"

Teyla stopped moving.

"What do you want me to say John"?!

"Something would help," Sheppard replied.

"Whatever it is you want to say."

"John I..." she breathed in, deciding that she would have to say it, but never be able to be on his team as he couldn't feel the same way.

"John... I love you..." she said clearly before walking away and back to her room.


End file.
